Keep Breathing Into Me
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Na 6 jaar komt Tsuna 's tweeling broer terug, hij heeft een hard verleden achter gelaten . Die Mukuro, Kyoya en Reborn uit zijn herrineringen willen wissen, wie laat Yoshiro 's hart sneller kloppen ?
1. Like Falling In The Black

**Story Titel ! : Keep Breathing Into Me**

**Koppels : MukuroxOCC(M) / HibarixOCC(M) / RebornxOCC(M)**

**Waar gaat het over : Na 6 jaar komt Tsuna 's tweeling broer terug , hij heeft een hard verleden achter gelaten . Die Mukuro , Kyoya en Reborn uit zijn herrineringen willen wissen , wie laat Yoshiro 's hart sneller kloppen ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Crossdressing , Yaoi , Drama , Angst , Rape , Lust , Crazy , Dead and Harem ( ? )**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u !**

* * *

_Ik voel me vallen in de diepe zwarte wereld _

_Ik voel mijn vleugels verdwijnen _

_En zie ook hoe verder mij vrijheid van me weg dwaalt _

_Ik weet niet hoe lang ik ben aan het vallen _

_Misschien voor tijdje of misschien voor een jaar ? _

_Wie weet maak me ook niet meer uit _

_Echt niet ik heb ook niks om vast te grijpen _

_Mijn ogen voelen slaperig _

_Moet ik ze sluiten ? _

_Ik vraag me af ..._

Tsuna keek naar de brief met een schokende ogen, en keek dan naar zijn moeder ." Weet papa dit ?" Vroeg hij zachtjes ." Ik heb hem gisteren gebeld, hij zou vanavond aankomen . " Zeide Nana ." Mama ... Waarom sturen de dokters hem terug ? Hoe kunnen ze zeker weten dat ... " Nana begon hard te huilen ." Ik weet het niet ! Ik weet het niet ! " Schreeuwde ze Tsuna voelde zich onmiddelijk schuldig, en begon haar te troosten . " Het kom goed mama, het komt goed okay ." Zeide hij zachtjes in haar oor .

Die avond kon Tsuna niet slapen, hij keek naar de plafon die boven hem is . Zijn moeder heeft haarzelf in slaap gehuild, en zijn vader heeft een onrustige slaap . I-Pin, Fuuta en Lambo zijn te jong om te begrijpen wat er aan de hand is, en slapen rustig voor goede dagen . Maar na dezen dag zullen ze even kwade dagen tegen moet gaan, Tsuna keek naar Reborn die rustig sliep . Tsuna zuchte en draaide zich tot hij de muur ziet, en sloot zijn ogen . Voor te wachten wat hem morgen zal afwachten .

Toen de zon omhoog stond, ging alles langzaam voor Tsuna en de familie . Lambo en I-Pin hebben steeds niks door, Bianchi , Reborn en Fuuta merken de grote stilte van de 3 Sawada 's . Fuuta probeert met Tsuna te gaan spelen, maar Tsuna schudde zijn hoofd nee . Hij zei dat hij hoofdpijn heeft, Fuuta zat dan rustig bij hem . Reborn begon met Iemitsu te praten . Om hem uit zijn gedachten 's te halen, maar hij weet dat Iemitsu nauwelijks luistert . Bianchi prate met Nana , Nana glimlachte als ze naar Bianchi luisterde . Maar Bianchi weet dat het een nep glimlach is .

Toen ging de deur bel, iedereen was stil . Fuuta zag dat Tsuna bleek begon te worden ." Tsuna-Niii ? " Tsuna stond snel op en ging naar de deur, en deed het open . Zijn vader en moeder stonden achter hem ." Is dit de Sawada 's huis ? " Vroeg de man als hij naar de 3 keek, Nana kon niks zeggen als haar woorden werden ingeslikt . Tsuna keek weg hij wou niet naar de man kijken, maar Iemitsu hield zich sterk voor zijn gezin ." Dat klopt en u bent ?" Vroeg hij ." Ik ben Usai Nao u weet wat mijn job is natuurlijk, ik kom mijn patient naar huis brengen ."

Reborn en Bianchi keken elkaar aan, en liepen naar de deur . " Bianchi, Reborn breng de kinderen naar boven ." Zeide Nana als ze naar hun keek, Bianchi kon niet tegen spreken . Als ze Nana 's ogen zag, ze leken alsof ze elk moment kon gaan uitbarsten ." Natuurlijk ." En nam Fuuta , Lambo en I-Pin snel naar boven, Reborn bleef achter hij weigerde weg te gaan ." Reborn-San ." Reborn schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Ik heb het recht te weten wat er aan de hand is ." Zeide hij Iemitsu zuchte ." Fijn maar je hou je mond begrepen . " Zeide hij koud tegen Reborn, die niks zeide Iemitsu nam het aan als ja .

" Mag ik verdomme binnen ! " Riep iemand achter de man, Reborn keek met grote ogen als een jongen binnen liep . Hij leek erg op Tsuna, de jongen stopte langs Tsuna . Nee de jongen zag er anders uit, ook al leek hij erg op Tsuna . Hij leek toch anders mischien zijn ogen .

" En jij zijt ?" Vroeg de jongen als hij naar hem keek ." Ik ben Reborn ." Zeide hij de jongen grijnsde ." Fijn je te ontmoete Reborn ... " Reborn keek met zijn zwarte ogen naar de jongen, Reborn weet dat dezen heel anders is dan Tsuna . " Ik ben Yoshiro Sawada, ik ben Tsuna 's tweeling broer ." Reborn zag dat Tsuna verstijfde, en keek dan naar de jongen ." Echt jij lijk niet op hem ." De jongen lachte ." Ja juist kunnen we verder gaan, ik wil iets drinken ." Zeide hij als hij de woonkamer in gaat ." Ga niet zomaar 's iemand woonkamer binnen !" Schreeuwde Iemitsu als hij achter Yoshiro liep ." Maar ik loop niet zomaar in iemand 's woonkamer, ik loop in mijn ouder 's woonkamer ." Zeide hij ." Hou je toon in jongenman ." Zeide Iemitsu .

" Waarom zou ik ? " Vroeg Yoshiro terug ." He ! Yoshiro-Kun je zijt pas thuis, en je begint al een kinderachtige gevecht met je vader te houden ! Stop het meteen, of anders neem ik u terug mee ! " Schreeuwde Usai ." Wat ! Nu al ! " Schreeuwde Yoshiro ." Jij hebt geen macht meer over mij, nu ik in het huis heb gestapt ." Usai duwde zijn bril omhoog ." Je ouders moeten nog paar papieren tekenen, en dan zijt je van mij af ." Zeide hij ." Verdomme en nu hoopte ik u niet meer te zien ." En liep verder de woonkamer binnen, Iemitsu volgde hem ." Kom binnen Usai-San ."

Usai kwam binnen en keek naar Tsuna ." Je lijk erg veel op je broer ." Zeide hij Tsuna keek kwaad ." Ik lijk niet op hem ." Maar de man wou daar op antwoorde, maar Reborn stapte tussen de twee ." Ze wachte op u Usai-baka ." De man keek kwaad naar hem, maar ging de woonkamer in . Reborn keek naar Tsuna ." Wie is Yoshiro ?" Tsuna keek naar hem ." Ik vertel het u straks ." En liepen samen naar de woonkamer ." Okay Sawada Iemitsu , Sawada Nana dit zijn de papieren van het jeugdgevangenis, om Yoshiro Sawada terug te nemen in het huis .

* * *

**Wat vonden jullie er van ? Nog een OCC van mij, ik dacht eens om Mukuro, Hibari & Reborn te gebruiken . Niet alleen voor Fanfic, maar hun ook als hoofdpersonages tegebruiken . En besloot een OCC te gebruiken, voor een beetje te testen ... Anyway ik denk dat het goed gaat uitkomen :) Oh ja ik weet dat Tsuna in dezen chap, Yoshiro niet moet hebben . Maar geloof me hij geeft wel om hem ;) **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. To Go To That School

**Na een jaar maar op 1 chapter te hebben gestaan, heeft de fic eindelijk 2 chapters ! Sorry voor het lang wachten, okay hier begint de puzzel vragen . Die je verwarrend maak, en Reborn wilt zijn antwoord hebben ! ' Wie is Yoshiro echt ? ' **

* * *

Yoshiro keek naar de kamer, van zijn tweeling broer Tsuna . Ze moeten blijkbaar voor een week een kamer delen, tot dat de kamer voor Yoshiro klaar is . Yoshiro weet dat zijn broer niet van opruimen houd, dus was hij verbaasd een proper kamer te vinden . Hij merkte een mini hangmand, boven aan het bureau van de kamer ." Voor wie is die ? " Vroeg hij als Tsuna een opklap bed pakte, Tsuna keek even waar Yoshiro keek ." Van Reborn ." Zeide hij en sleurde de bed in de kamer, en legde die klaar voor Yoshiro ." Dank je Tsuna ." Zeide Yoshiro Tsuna antwoorde niet, en ging naar de bureau . En ging blijkbaar zijn huiswerk maken ." Je kamer is best leuk, leuker dan die van mij . Wat ik eerst had in de jeugdgevangenis . " Zeide hij met een triestig toon ." Ja natuurlijk ." Was zijn enigste antwoord, Yoshiro zuchte en nam zijn tand borstel en zijn Pajama ." Waar is de badkamer ? "

" Aan de einde van de hal links, aan de rechterkant 2de deur ." Zeide Tsuna als hij niks liever wilt, dat Yoshiro zijn mond zou houden . Yoshiro merkte dat Tsuna ongemakkelijk is, en ging in stilte naar de badkamer . Hij kwam Reborn tegen in de gang ." Goede avond ." Zeide hij beleefd Reborn knikte ja, en liep naar Tsuna 's kamer . Er was iets aan die baby dat Yoshiro, ongemakkelijk liet vielen . Yoshiro voelde dat er meer iets was aan Reborn, Yoshiro ging de badkamer in na het kloppen . En zuchte als hij in de spiegel keek ." Dit overleef ik nooit ."

" Wie is hij Damn Tsuna ." Reborn zat op Tsuna 's bureau als met zijn zwarte ogen, naar hem keek die zijn vraag wilt beantwoord hebben . Tsuna weet dat Reborn niet zou stoppen, tot dat hij het weet ." Hij is mijn tweeling broer ..."

" Dat zie ik ook ."

" Hij was in het jeugdgevangenis gestopt, toen hij 11 jaar oud was ." Dat verbaasde Reborn toch, Iemitsu heeft nooit over een 2de zoon verteld . En de Vongola 9 moet hem hebben gezien ." Waarom ? " Tsuna keek naar even, en keek dan weer weg ." Is niet mijn taak om het jou te vertellen ." Zeide hij moe en gestrest ." Waarom zeide je vader niks over een tweede kind ? En Nonno heeft hem ook niet gezien ." Zeide Reborn Tsuna antwoorde niet ." Tsuna ..." Tsuna en Reborn keken naar Yoshiro , die aan de voor deur stond ." Huh mag ik je iets vragen ? "

" Ja ." Was het kort antwoord ." Wil je misschien mij rondleiding geven, als we morgen naar school gaan ? Ik ben eigenlijk nooit naar school geweest, het maak me best bang ." Nooit naar school geweest ? Reborn keek naar Tsuna, die niet terug keek naar hem ." Natuurlijk ." Yoshiro glimlachte en kroop dan zijn bed in, ligt het aan Reborn of zijn er een paar puzzels . Kwijt geraakt van dezen heel toestand, hij weet dat er meer achter ligt . Reborn keek naar Tsuna, die meer als een zombie begint uit te zien . Plots stond hij op en ging ook slapen, Reborn sprong in zijn hangmat . En keek nog de laatste keer, naar de twee jongeren . Er klopt er echt iets niet ...

De volgende morgen gingen Tsuna, Yoshiro en Reborn tegen gelijk naar onder . Nana had ontbijt gemaakt voor hun allemaal, als ze Yoshiro de keuken zag binnen gaan . Was hij het eerste die zijn ontbijt kreeg ." Eet smakkelijk Yoshiro ." Zeide ze met een glimlach, Yoshiro glimlachte terug maar haar rug was al omgedraaid . En hij at in stilte zijn ontbijt, Tsuna keek naar Reborn die blijkbaar Yoshiro in de gaten was houden . Tsuna keek naar Yoshiro als Yoshiro beetje rood uit zag ." Yoshiro spuw het uit ." Yoshiro spuwde het uit, maar er zat iets vast in zijn mond . Tsuna hield zijn mond open, dat het niet dicht gaat . En Reborn haalde het er snel uit, Bianchi pakte een glas water ( kraantjes water ) . En gaf die aan Yoshiro . Reborn keek naar de naald, die hij in zijn handen had . En keek dan naar Nana, die alsof deed dat er niks aan de hand was ." Nana wat doet het in zijn eten ? " En keek de kinderen aan, die met grote ogen naar Yoshiro keek ." Ga van tafel raak het eten niet aan ." Maar goed dat ze nog geen hap hebben genomen, en rende de keuken uit . " Nana antwoord Reborn ." Zeide Bianchi als ze naast de vrouw stond, Nana keek naar haar ontschuldig . En dan naar de anderen ." Hebben ze niet zo veel honger ? " Vroeg ze als met haar ogen naar de gevulde borden keek ." Wat doet die naald in het eten van Yoshiro ? " Nana keek naar hem en haalde haar schouders op ." Hoe moet ik het weten ." Was haar antwoord Tsuna nam Yoshiro 's hand vast, en trok hem uit de keuken als Reborn volgde . Bianchi gaf nog een vieze gezicht aan Nana, die verder begon te koken . Niemand merkte dat ze hard op haar lip beet, en dat bloed er uit liep .

Reborn keek naar Tsuna die de hele tijd heeft gezwegen, dat hij niet in paniek is gegaan zoals altijd . Verbaasd Reborn echt alsof hij er aan gewend is, dat zulke dingen gebeurd . Yoshiro zeide ook niks hij keek zelfs Nana niet aan, toen de naald uit zijn mond werd gehaald . En hoe Nana 's koude persoonlijkheid meer uit komt, lijk Reborn 's vragen groter . Misschien moet hij hulp vragen, aan Tsuna 's guardians wat nu maakt het Reborn nieuwsierig ."

" Is dit de school Tsuna ? " Vroeg Yoshiro als hij met grote ogen naar de school keek ." Ja dit is de school Yoshiro ..."

" Yo Tsuna ! "

" Tenth ! " De guardians Rain & Storm aka Yamamoto Takeshi en Gokudera Hayato, zagen Tsuna daar staan met Yoshiro en Reborn ." Wie is dit Tsuna ? " Vroeg Yamamoto ." Mijn tweeling broer ." Zeide Tsuna ." Is fijn kennis te maken met Tenth 's broer ! " Zeide Gokudera ." Ik ben Gokudera Hayato de tenth 's rechterhand ." Yoshiro glimlachte dezen was een lollige ." Fijn je te ontmoeten Mr . Rechterhand, stel mijn broer niet teleur okay ? " Gokudera voelde trots dat iemand, hem ziet als de tenth 's rechterhand . Dat was te verwachten van de Tenth 's familie lid ." Hey ik Yamamoto Takeshi noem me maar Takeshi okay ! "

" Ik ken jou wel hoor Takeshi, hoe is het met jou vader ?" Vroeg Yoshiro als hij naar hem kijkt ." Huh sorry ? " Tsuna keek ook naar Yoshiro ." Waar heb je het over Yoshiro ." Yoshiro keek naar hem ." Kom op Tsuna we kennen Takeshi toch sinds we 7 jaar oud waren ." Zeide Yoshiro ongelovig ." Nee Yoshiro zelfs ik ken Takeshi niet zo lang ." Yoshiro keek naar de twee, als hij voeld dat hij raar bekeken word . " Moeten jullie niet naar school gaan ? Voor dat Hibari komt ? " Vroeg Reborn om de jongens aandacht te krijgen, het werkte en ze rende alle 4 naar binnen ." Wie is Hibari ? " Hoorde hij Yoshiro nog zeggen, als hij zelf de school binnen gaat .

* * *

**Zijn jullie verward aan dezen chapter ? Wel na paar chapters, zul je het misschien begrijpen . En daar is ook een reden waarom Nana, koud begint te doen tegen de anderen . De scene met het eten in de naald, zag ik eigenlijk in één van de episode 's van Higarushi :)**

**De volgende chapter ontmoet Hibari Tsuna 's broer, wat zal er gebeuren ? **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Yoshiro Meets Hibari

Yoshiro was nerveus ook al gaf hij het niet toe, hij keek naar zijn broer en zijn vrienden . Ze waren druk met spreken met elkaar, Takeshi vertelde iets grappigs . Gokudera nam het kwadelijk op en begon te schreeuwen, en Tsuna probeert hun te stoppen . Als Gokudera met Takeshi wou vechten . " Huh Tsuna waar is onze klas ? " Vroeg Yoshiro als hij tussen in kwam, Tsuna keek even verrast blijkbaar was hij zijn broer vergeten . Yoshiro merkte dat maar zeide er niks op, natuurlijk zou hij hem vergeten hij is nog niet aan de idee . Dat Yoshiro nu in de school van Tsuna zit ." We zijn er bijna ." Zeide Tsuna met een nerveus glimlach, de ander 2 merkte dat niet . Maar Yoshiro wel hij merkt alles van Tsuna, hij kent echte Tsuna die niemand kent . Na al die jaren kan hij hem nog aflezen als een boek ." Okay ." Was wat hij zeide en keek weg, dan liepen Gokudera en Takeshi de klas in . Yoshiro volgde en Tsuna ook, maar plots viel Tsuna . Dat het de klas op het lachen zette ." Tsuna gaat het ?" Vroeg Yoshiro als hij Tsuna omhoog helpte ." Daar ging Damn Tsuna weer ! " Riep één ." Wat een loser !" Lachte de ander Yoshiro keek naar hun, wat is hun probleem ? Wat is er grappig ? " Wat zijn jullie aan het lachen ? En jullie willen volwassen doen ? " Vroeg Yoshiro als hij voor de klas stond, de klas keek met grote ogen . Naar de jongen die op Tsuna leek, ze hadden hem nog niet opgemerkt . Te druk om op Tsuna 's ongeluk te lachen ." Wel kom er nog wat van ? Zielige klootzakken dat jullie zijn, lachen om een ander 's pijn . Jullie zijn zielig ." Yoshiro keek met een wagelijk gezicht naar hun, de klas begon bleek te worden . Sommige gingen achter uit, het was juist alsof er iemand anders daar stond . Een demoon, een gevaarlijke persoon die je met één blik dood . " Het is niks grote broer laat het zijn ." Zeide Tsuna als hij het wilde stoppen .

" Waarom zou ik ? Ik wil zien als ze iemand op hun eigen level aan kunnen ." Zeide hij als hij naar Tsuna keek, en dan grijnsde terug naar de klas ." Natuurlijk ben ik niet zo laag als hun ." Dat liet sommige opstaan ." Wie denk je dat je zijt ! "

" Moet je kloppen hebben rotzak ! " Schreeuwde één een paar probeerde hun, uit de idee te halen om de ander aan tevallen ." Waarom moeten we ons laten doen, door hem he ? Hij is een nieuwe we laten hem zien, dat we hem niet met onze voeten kan spelen ! "

" Ja ! Kom we geven hem kloppen ."

" Wacht stop met dezen gevecht ! " Schreeuwde Tsuna als Yamamoto en Gokudera, voor Yoshiro en Tsuna gingen staan ." Dan doen we mee ."

Maar voor één van hun konde bewegen, kwam er iemand anders de klas in . Dat het de klas liet schreeuwen, en allemaal achter uit lieten gaan . Tsuna keek met grote ogen naar persoon, als ook hij achter uit ging . Samen met Yamamoto en Gokudera . " Wat zijn jullie herbivore 's doen ? "

" Hibari-san ! " Yoshiro keek naar Hibari die de klas verder in kwam ." En jij zijt ? "

" Het is onbeleefd aan iemands naam achter te vragen, als je zelf jou eigen naam niet hebt gezegt ." Antwoorde Yoshiro Hibari zeide niks, en liep naar hem toe . Iedereen hield zijn adem bang dat Hibari gaat uitflippen ." Jij moet een Sawada zijn, tweeling als jullie dezelfde klas zitten . Of zijt je nog erger dan die herbivore ? " Tsuna 's mond viel open het is duidelijk, dat Hibari hem ook ziet als Damn Tsuna ." Wat nu ? Voel je beter dat je dat hebt gezegt ? " Vroeg Yoshiro nog steeds antwoorde hij niet, wat Hibari hem het eerst vroeg ." Jou naam . "

" Jou eerst ."

" Hibari Kyoya ."

" Sawada Yoshiro ."

De klas begon te zweten, als Hibari en Yoshiro naar elkaar bleven kijken . Het waren juist twee leeuwen, wachte dat de ander de eerste beweging maakte . Niemand durfde te bewegen, bang dat ze beide gaan flippen . De leerkracht kwam binnen, en keek eerst verbaasd maar dan ook nerveus . Als hij Hibari zag ." Hibari-san ! I-is daar aan probleem ? " Vroeg hij met een bleek gezicht ." Neen je kan je klas les geven ." En ging weg en draaide zich om en keek naar de kant, van de klas waar de pest koppen zaten ." Nablijving voor pesterij, probeer het te ontlopen en ik bijt jullie dood ."

" Natuurlijk Hibari-san ! " Schreeuwde ze en Hibari ging weg, Yoshiro zuchte vervelend en keek naar Tsuna ." Wie is hij ? " Tsuna 's mond viel open ." Denk 2 keer ... Nee 100 keren na tot je met Hibari-san gaat praten ! " Zeide Tsuna Yoshiro keek verbaasd ." Waarom dat ? "

" Dat word je later verteld, ik ga nu mijn klas les geven ." Antwoorde de leerkracht Gokudera, Tsuna en Takeshi gingen zitten ." Kun je jezelf voorstellen aan de klas ." Yoshiro keek naar de klas ." Ik ben Sawada Yoshiro Tsuna 's tweeling broer, zeg wat je wil over Hibari-san . Maar kruis je pad met de mijne ... " De klas werd bleek en leken op spoken, als Yoshiro duivels keek naar hun ." Wees zeker van dat je leven gedaan is ." Tsuna zuchte dit word een vervelend school jaar .

* * *

**Yoshiro ontmoet Hibari-san ! Oh de nachtmerrie ! Anyway Yoshiro heeft een soort Yandere kant, in de toekomstige Chapters zie je meer van hem . **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
